The Backup Plan
by Elliot-Janus
Summary: Muggle AU! My best friend's wedding AU!Hermione Granger thought that everything's fine with her and her best friend slash ex boyfriend, Harry Potter. She even thought that they'll end up together. So when Harry called her saying that he'll get married to Daphne Greengrass, everything was ruined. Good thing, there's Draco. Her frenemy slash co-worker. Enter the backup plan.
1. His Call

Ring.

Her shading lamp almost shattered but she caught it.

Ring.

It's her phone next.

"Oh shit! If this is you, Cormac, no I won't be there--"

She heard a chuckle from the end of the telephone. "'Mione, you never change do you?"

Her eyes widened and a small grin came from her eyes. "Harry James Potter, you git, you haven't answered any of my fucking call--"

"Hey, calm down. Calm down, 'Mione. You know how's life here. It's a good thing I got a chance to talk to you today." silence ensued.

She sighed. "I'm calm now Harry. What is it you're going to tell me anyway?"

The bushy haired woman looked for a shirt and slumped down to her sofa. Thinking about the time, she opened the telly, nit even looking at the scenes happening. She settled down once she got to her proper seating arrangement. The prick will wake up any sooner and he'll probably terrorise the loo later. But thinking about moving made her lazed even more in her loveseat.

She can hear his breathe take a hitch before answering. "Well, you see, before you heard any rumours from that Skeeter, I gotta tell you something..."

She lost her focus on what he's saying when she saw one of the Greengrass on the news. Daphne Greengrass is one of her batch mate and from what she heard from Ron, she's a soft spoken one. The news was talking about an unexpected wedding with the Greengrass heiress and--

"...'Mione, I'm getting married to Daphne Greengrass and she wants you to be her bridesmaid."

\--the famous Harry James Potter.

Her world shattered.

Muggle AU! Updated whenever I feel like it. Feel free to review!


	2. Her Heinous Plan

**Author's Note** : This is my first Dramione fanfic and I've been in the fandom for like a year. Hope you guys will love this as this story is my take on our OTP. And also, the chapters will be short. Sort of a drabble-esque.

 **Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling isn't me so...

Chapter 1

Her Heinous Plan

"Will you please stop being a snobby bitch and tell me what the fuck is going on?" he huffed tiredly.

He saw her sprawled on their loveseat watching another chick lit on their telly for the umpteenth time. He saw her bushy hair free from its usual bun and her eyes bloodshot. The albino haired looked away. Draco almost pitied her. Daphne told him about her engagement to Potty so he can't but feel guilty. He should've told the bushy head. That's the instruction the heiress gave him.

Yet, he didn't. If he did, that would mean he cares and that's a lie.

She fixed her position so he can slouch down on his side of their olive green loveseat. He knows she prefers silence whenever she sulk or think about some plan.

"I know you heard the news before Harry told me." she mumbled.

He snorted. "So? What's the point, Granger?"

He focused on the telly. It's a weekend so he could lazed around the whole unit and if it's weekend, his roommate would be away. She'll get over the news later, he thought.

Granger sat up straight and looked at him in the eyes. Draco almost looked away. Her orbs would be something he doesn't like to look at. She expresses a lot in those hazel eyes. His nemesis looked so innocent if it weren't for her snarling look.

"You sodding ferret! If you'd just told me about Harry's bloody proposal to that Greengrass girl, I would've done something!"

He snorted as he saw the actor kissing his partner. "As if confessing to him would change his mind."

"No, but I still made a change!" she argued.

They've been roommates for three years and he still can't stand her. Blaise laughed at him whenever he talks about his dilemma about his witch of a roommate. But, he can say, he knows how to handle her than she can handle the weasel and the pot-head.

"You know what, we're going to make you un-grouchy."

She looked at him. "You're going to buy me a coffee?"

"Nah, you will. Go get your bum ready."

He heard her reply. "There's no un-grouchy in the dictionary!"

Now, how would he handle her?


End file.
